Different Choices
by JuAlaHa
Summary: You can't decide you destiny, but you can decide your fate. All it takes is a choice. Warnings: fem Aladdin, Alibaba bashing, minor mentioned sex scenes, Alternate Universe
1. Prolog

Prologue

* * *

*CRASH* *BANG* *CRASH*

Screams filled the streets of Quishan as the Dungeon Amon slowly started sinking into the ground. Everyone was so preoccupied with dodging falling rocks that they didn't notice a flying carpet with two men on top flying above them.

"Sir Magi, the dungeon in sinking..." One of the men said. The man had long black robes with a golden staff laying next to him. On his head was a piece of white cloth that was head in place with a crown of thorns. He turned his head to the boy next to him.

"Ya. I mean having that weird tower there was annoying right?" The boy's red eyes watched as the tower sank into the ground, every once in a while using wind to keep rocks from getting into his long braided black hair.

"The leader is no more. Lets go." As he turned from the now sunken dungeon, a bright light flashed through the town. As he looked around trying to find the source, he noticed two people unconscious where the dungeon was originally. He jumped off the carpet using wind to slow his decent. His black clothes swaying in the wind.

As he landed, he looked at the one closest to him. The boy was blonde with white servent clothes. He instantly knew that this boy was the one that captured the dungeon from how the rukh flowed around his dagger. He turned to the other body. He instantly noticed two things. One that the body was a teenage girl only a few years younger then him with long braided blue hair. The second was that the rukh fluttered... yes fluttered was the word... around her as if it was a mother protecting its child, just like a magi. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He found another Magi!

"Oi, old man come down here." The boy yelled. The carpet came down with the other man.

"Sir Judal, what did you find?" The man asked as he stepped off the carpet walking towards Judal and the girl.

"Something interesting. Now lets get back to the Kou Empire. The place gives me the creeps." The now identified Judal said as he picked up the unconscious girl and walked to the carpet.

"Sir, you have enough pets at the palace. I do not think you need another one." The man said as if he was frowning under the cloth.

"Don't worry. She's not a pet, she's family." Judal smirked as the sat on the carpet and took off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A.N. So this is technically my second fanfiction so I would love to read any sugestions that you guys have to help me write this story and/or make it better. I admit im not the best at writing hence why i ask for suggestions and helpful tips. Now on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Magi nor do I have any rights to anything other than to write fanfiction for it.

Trees and hils flashed by as a flying carpet flew past on its way. On the carpet was the Magi Judal, a priest, and an uncounsious girl they had found.

"Sir Judal, we are nearing the palace. Perhaps we should walk the rest of the way? Im sure the guards would help us with finding a place for the girl." The priest looked at the boy as he said this. He looked back to the front looking off into the distance where he could faintly see the capital of the Kou empire was.

"Nah. I'm just going to drop right into the palace gardens. If you want to walk go right ahead and get off." Judal lowed the carpet and looked as if to push the man off the carpet. The priest shook his head.

"If you could just drop me off at the Palace gates, Im sure i can walk the rest of the way. I'll even take the girl with me so that you dont have to wory about her anymore." Judal looked at the priest with narrowed eyes.

"I'll drop you off but the girl is coming with me. Did I not tell you that she was family? Did I not tell you that she wasn't a pet? Now shut up before I decide to just push you off here instead of at the gates." Judal sneered at the man and looked away as the man looked as if to speak again. They flew in silence for awhile longer waiting and wishing for the palace gates to get closer faster. They finally arrived at the large oriental gates that marked the entrance to the Kou palace and Judal pushed the priest off the carpet.

"Here you go. Now tell your boss I will be busy for awhile and will be un able to work." He took off over the gate ignoring the man yelling behind him and the confused guards that has watched the whole thing. He finally saw the gardens nearing and pulled the girl closer to him so she wouldn't fall when they landed. As they decneded into the garden Judal saw a few members of the Ren family enjoying the day in the sun next to the pond. They all turned to him as he landed and caried the girl over.

"Judal sweetie who is this" Xioshi asked as she and her husband walked over to the duo. Kouen had a disinteresed face as he watched his wife look at the girl in Judal's arms.

"A girl I found unconsious during my last job. Think you could get a servent to take her to a room so she can properly rest?" Judal asked as he leaned her against a tree. He sat down next to her and nodded to Kouha who was onhis other side. Kougyoku walked up and looked at the girl couriusly.

"Of course. Kouen be a dear and go and get a servent please." Xioshi smiled as she said this. Kouen nodded fast and practily ran out of the gardens to search for on. Xioshi giggled as the rest of the family laughed watching his reaction.

So Judal, where did you get her? She going to be your new pet?" Kouha asked. The girls all looked at him in discust. "What? Its a legit question."

Judal looked at Kouha and shook his head noticing out the corner of his eye that Kouen had come back with two servents following him. "No she wont be a pet and i'll tell you where i found her later. Besides Kouen is back." Xioshi poined to the girl and one of the servents pick up the girl carring her off with Kougyoku and Xioshi following. Kouen sat back down and looked to Judal.

"Explain now." He order. Judal just sighed.

"I'll explain in your office. Dont want too many people hearing what I'm about to say." Kouen nodded and stood back up.

"Let us go to my office then." They all walked in silence to the office nodding to servents. When they arrived Kouen sat behind his desk and waved for Judal to begin.

"Well you know how I was sent out on a job right?" They nodded. "Well the job was to destroy a tower that Yunun had placed about ten years ago. As i was destroying it someone appartently conquared it and the tower disappeared on its own. Where the tower once stood there were two people laying unconsious. One was a boy about my age. He was blonde and leaning up against some bags of gold and treasure. Upon futher inspecting him, I found that he was the one that captured the dungeon. I then looked at the other body and i was confused as only the one that conqured the dungeon is usually still in the same spot unless they were special. Upon inspecting her I found that she was a Magi." Kouen and Kouha looked athim shocked.

"She's a Magi? Kinda small for one though. I thought there were only three Magi in the world at a time. Which of the other Magis died?" Kouha asked confused.

"Thats the thing. Neiher Titus or Yunun are dead. Im obviously still alive as well. Kouen any ideas?" Judal asked noticing that said prince was deep in thought.

"Well Kouha is right. There has never been more than three Magi in the world at a time. This makes the girl an anomaly if she is indeed a Magi. Judal how sure are you?" Kouen asked. Judal looked insulted and Kouha laughed as he noticed Kouen going into what the family called "teacher" mode. He full on started laughing when he pictured Kouen with glasses trying to teach a bunch of other two looked at him like he was crazy before going back to their conversation.

"Very sure. The rukh flutter around her just like they do around me. Besides like I said only a Magi is able to stay at the sight of a captured dungeon. Let's keep this between us for now please. I dont want Al Thramen getting to her." Kouen was about to reply when the door opened and the Empires wife Gyokuen walked in.

"Ah there you are Judal! I've heard you brought someone home with you. I would like to meet this person." She smiled over at the three boys as she came to a stop next to Judal in front of the desk.

"When she wakes up and is able to take visitors i will tell you." Gyokuen nodded and walked back out of the office smiling. The three boys shared a worried look.

Meanwhile

*MOAN* A servent looked over at the girl laying on the bed and noticed that she was waking up.

"Lady Xioshi, Lady Kougyoku, your guest is waking up." The servent said bowing to the two princesses as they walked over to the bed.

"Thank you. Now go and prepare the baths and then inform my husband that she is awake and that I would like to speak with him." Xioshi looked at the girl noticing that some color had come to her cheeks as she said this. She turned to watch as the servent bowed and left the room. When she turned back she was slightly taken back as she saw the girl looking up at her with crystal blue eyes.

"Where amI?" The girl asked with a slightly raspy voice as she tried to sit up.

"Careful." Xioshi said as she helped the girl sit up the rest of the way hearing a faint thank you. "Your in the Kou Empire. A ... friend found you unconcious and brought you here. Whats your name? We cant keep calling you girl now can we." The girl smiled and she heard Kougyoku laugh behind her.

"True. My name is Aladdin!" The now identified Aladdin said with a blinding smile. "Thank you so much for helping me!" They all turned towards the door when they heard the door open. They saw the servent that had went out earlier walk over to Xioshi and whisper in her ear. She stood up.

"Well the baths are ready for you two. Have fun. I'm going to go and get some clothes for Aladdin." Xioshi walked out of the room with the servent following her. Aladdin looked down at her blue vest and white pants.

"Whats wrong with my clothes? I was told they are tradditional clothes here." Kougyoku laughed and dragged Aladdin towards the baths.

"Everything. The tape and vest are hardly appropriate clothing for a young girl like you and the pants are way too baggy. Honestly what have your parents taught you making you think those clothes were appropriate?" Kougyoku asked and she opened the doors to the baths when they arrived.

"I wouldn't know. I never had parents." Aladdin said as they got undressed and hopped into the water. She moaned feeling the warm water against her soar musles.

"Wait you never had parents? What about your siblings? Didn't they teach you?" Kougyoku asked as she joined Aladdin in the bath laughing at Aladdins peaceful face and moan.

"Never had siblings either. I never had anyone. I lived in a library all my life. First time I meet anyone was when I left about two months ago. Thats where I met my friend Alibaba." Aladdin turned when she saw Kougyoku motion for her to turn around so she could scrub her back.

"Wow, I never thought that could happen for someone. I know someone who didn't have parents either. Hisname is Judal and hes also the one who found you by the way."

"What about your family?" Aladdin asked as she played with the bubbles in the water.

"Well I have four brothers and one sister. The oldest is Kouen. He loves to study, and you already met his wife Xioshi. Next would be Hakuei. Shes technically my cousin but her mom married my dad so shes my sister now. Next would be Koumei. You'll be lucky if you ever meet him when hes awake and its not war time. The next oldest would be me and Kouha. Kouha is technically older by about 20 minutes and he never lets me live it down. The youngest is Hakuryuu. He like is older sister Hakuei, is actually our cousin. Then theres Judal. Hes not acually part of the family, but he grew up with us so we consider him a brother." Kougyoku said with a smile on her face as she watched Aladdin attempt to wash her hair.

"Damn right im family." Judal said walking in with a smirk on his face.

"Judal! What are you doing?! Get out!" Kougyoku screamed as she dived under the water dragging Aladdin with her.

"Calm down you old hag. I've seen you naked before and im still not impressed, besides Xioshi wanted me to bring the girl clothes." Judal smirked as he saw Kougyoku's face grow redder as he got closer to the edge of the bath.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG!" Kougyoku yelled as she stood up. Judal just laughed.

"Yep still not impressed." He laughed harder as he watched Kougyoku let out a high pitch sound and duck under the water embaressed. He looked over to the other girl who was looking at him curiously. "So Xioshi tells me your name is Aladdin huh." She nodded.

"Well names Judal. Don't forget it or your in trouble." He stood upand put the clothes he was holding onto one of the chairs. " By the way when your done with the bath Kouen would like to speak with you and Lady Gyokuen would like to meet you. Just have the old hag show you where to go." He waved behind him as he walked out the door shutting it just in time for the door to block whatever Kougyoku had thrown. The girls could hear his laughter as he walked down the hall.

Kougyoku sighed. "Well we better get out. Its getting late and Kouen probally wants to meet you before you go to sleep." She hopped out and walked over to where her dress was and started to dry off. Aladdin watched her for a minute then did the same walking over to the chair where Judal had left the clothes for her. After she had put them on she heard Kougyoku suck in a breath behind her. She turned around to see Kougyoku fully dressed and staring at her.

"Aladdin you look beautiful. We have to find more clothes like this for you." Aladdin looked down at the dress she was wearing. The dress was a simple white and gold with a red sash going across her body. She didnt know why it was called a dress since it was just a shirt and pants from what she could tell. "Well come on. It's best not to keep Kouen waiting and if I know him, he will be in the library." Aladdin nodded and the set off for the library. Aladdin was surpised to find that the library was just down the hall from the room she had woken up in. Kougyoku knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a faint 'come in'.

"Hello Kouen. I brought Aladdin just like you asked." Kouen looked at his little sister and nodded at her. "Thank you. Come back in about an hour. I would like to talk to you and Koumei. So bring him with you." Kougyoku nodded and walked out the door waving to Aladdin and glaring at Judal as she did. Kouen turned to look at the girl in front of him and studied her.

"So my wife tells me your name is Aladdin." "Yes sir." Kouen could tell that this girl was slightly scared of him so he tried to soften his face so as to not scare her.

"You don't need to be scared. No one in this room is going to hurt you and if they do, you have full rights to get someone to help you get revenge." Aladdin let out a laugh at that and Kouen smiled hearing it. " Now Im going to ask you a few questions is that alight?" Aladdin nodded.

"Now what have your parents told you about a Magi?" "Nothing sir. I never had parents to tell me anything like that." Kouen looked at Judal when she replied and saw that he had a surprised look on his face that he thought must have matched the one he felt himself having.

"Hmm, ok we will talk about the next then. Now what do you know about Magi?" Kouen asked as he tried to keep the anxious look off his face. He could tell Judal was glad she wasn't looking at him because of the guarded look on his face.

"Well the djinn Amon called me a Magi. He said they were someone selected tobe royalty. Thats it. I never heard of them before that." Aladdin said hoping that she had remembered it correctly.

"Well your not wrong, but your not right either. Magi are magicians that are loved by Solomon's rukh. They have the power to summon Dungeons like the one that Judal found you at, and they also have the power to get rid of them. They also lead people to conquer them. Judal here is also a Magi." Kouen paused here as he wathced Aladdin's reaction to Judal being a Magi. He wasn't disappointed as she gasped and turned to him. She looked back at him as he continued. "He says that the rukh flutter around you like they do him which would make you a Magi. He will be training you so that we can find out if you are a Magi or if you are just a really powerful magician. Now if you are indeed a Magi we wont tell anyone unless you wish to tell them but I will be informing my siblings Kougyoku and Koumei as they will be able to help you as they are dungeon captures. Xioshi and Kouha already know and have agreed to help you with training. As I said we will not be informing anyone as there are people here who would try to use you if you are indeed a Magi." Kouen trailed off seeing Aladdin get a thoughtful look on her face. "What is it?"

"Well you just said there are people who would use me right. So I can't figure out your reasons for helping me." Judal started laughing and Aladdin turned to him.

"Kiddo, we are going to get along great. The reason that I brought you here orignially was so that I could figure you out. Then it was to get back at a certain group that I will tell you about at a later date. But now that I know you don't have a family, well im claiming you. Congrats you gained a brother!" Aladdin looked startled when Judal hugged her.

"Wait what?" "Judal here never really had a family so he is saying that heis claiming you as a sister so that you both have a family from now on." Kouen replied watching with a slight smirk on his face. "Well I believe that is the end of this talk for now. Why don't you two go and get to know one another." Judal nodded and carried Aladdin out of the room. He put her down just as they passed a young man with freckles going across his face and his hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Who was that?" Aladdin whispered to Judal as she watched the man yawn and walk into Kouen's office.

"That was Koumei. Well this will be your room from now on." Judal said as they arrived in front of the door to the original room that she had been in. "I'll go get a servent to get us food and we can get to know each other ok?" Before she could reply he ran down the hallway towards a servent. She sighed and walked into the room and sat down on the windowsil watching the sunset. She stayed there for about ten minutes till she the door open. She turned torwads the door and saw it was Judal carrying a few plates of food. Her mouth watered seeing watermelon in one of the bowls he was carrying. Judal noticed her look and followed her line of vision and smirked when her saw the watermelon.

"Its all yours. I only like peaches." She squealed and ran over grabbing the bowl before he could finish his sentance. Judal laughed as he sat at the table looking at her look of pleasure as she ate the melon. "So lets get to know each other shall we?" Aladdin nodded and moved to sit at the table with him.

"I'll go first. As you know by now my name is Judal and I am 18. I'm a Magi and love to prove it when I need to. I mostly use ice or water magic and I laugh when lowly magicains try say they can use it better then me. I absolutly love peaches to the point I would fly to Sindria just to steal them from king Sinbad. I live here in the Kou palace after Gyokuen took me in to her family. I know know who my parents and I really dont care. My best friend is either Kouha or Hakuryuu, it depends on my mood. I hate when people try to control me or when they dont listen when I try to tell them what to do. Hmm thats all I can really think of. Any questions?" Judal looked at Aladdin as he started to eat some of the noodles he brought with him.

"A few. Whats Sindria and who is Sinbad?" "Sindria is an island country to the east of here. Sinbad created it about 5 maybe 6 years ago. Sinbad is a dungeon capturer who has seven djinns under his control and he also is the leader of the seven sea alliance. Im sure you will meet him one day. Anything else?"

"If I prove to be a normal magician will you hate me and stop trying to be family and stop training me?" "Lets get one thing straight. You are a Magi. Trust me I can tell the difference between the two. I'll take you to the city of magicians one day and show you what I mean. Also I would not stop training you just because you are a magician. If, and I say if, you are a magician, which you are not, you would still easily be the most powerful one because of the rukh I sence around you. I would still be honored to have you as a little sister. So get whatever notions out of your head that you think I wouldn't be. Got it?" Aladdin nodded and smiled.

"Well then I guess its my turn then. My name is Aladdin and I am 15. I grew up in a library with a djinn named Ugo. Ugo I guess would tecnically be the first person I knew and he raised me I guess. He comes to help me whenever I need him too when I blow into this flute." She pulled out a flute from under her shirt. Judal could faintly see a djinn circle on it but could tell it wasn't a normal one. "Acorrding to you I am a Magi and I don't know any magic. My best friend would either be Ugo or Alibaba. I absolutly love melon and apples though if I had to choose one, it would be melons. Umm I think thats is." Judal looked at her for a second before replying.

"Who is Alibaba?" "Alibaba is a boy I met in Quishan. We captured the dungeon Amon together." "So he was the blonde kid with you?" "Yep! We did alot together when we met."

"Oh like what?" "Well lets see, we walked through the markets and saw a slave, then we went to a brothel, then we helped his boss escort a caravaan that was filled with slaves and wine. The slave girl from the market was in the caravaan. We ran into this weird plant thing that tried to eat some of the slaves but we stopped it and ran as fast as we could to the dungeon because we used the wine to stop it. From there we ran into oil pits, these weird bug things that tried to eat me, and the lord of Quishan. Apparently he kidnapped me and Alibaba saved me well I was unconsious. The lord even had the slave girl there. Her name is Morgiana and shes from the Dark Continet." Judal just stared at her is shock as she told him her adventures. In is mind he started planning ways to kill this Alibaba for taking his cute and apparently very innoncent little sister to a brothel. He was very glad to have gotten rid of the dungeon when he heard how the lord almost killed Aladdin becasue if he had survived he would have killed him. He looked up as he heard Aladdin yawn and saw her rub her eyes tiredly.

"Well get some sleep. Its going to be a long day tomorrow." "Whats tomorrow?" "Training. I'll be in after sunrise to wake you up so we can go running." "Running?" Aladdin tilted her head to the side and lookconfused.

"Ya, you need to train your body so your body can handle all the rukh you will be using. Since you never used magic your bady wont be used to you channeling rukh and magoi through it. So head to bed and I will see you in the morning." Judal ruffled Aladdins hair and left the room. As he closed the door he heard he get into bed and heard a faint good night from his new little sister. He smiled walking down the hallway and bumped into something hard. He looked up and saw Hakuryuu staring up at him from the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" "What do you think? I fell when you walked into me." Judal stared at him and shrugged.

"So what are you still doing up and about?" Judal gave him a hand getting up noticing that he was glaring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just coming back from training and I heard you brought someone here so I wanted to meet them."

"Well you can wait till morning as she just went to bed." "Ah ok then." Hakuryuu turned around and started walking back down the hallway.

"So Hakuryuu, if you were training does that mean you will finally go and capture a dungeon like your sister?" Judal said walking beside him.

"No. Now leave me alone." Hakuryuu opened his door and walked in closing it on Judal when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh well." Judal turned and headed to his room so he could sleep before he had to wake up Aladdin in the morning.

 **A.N.**

 **So chapter 1 is complete. As I said earlier I encourage reviews as it can help the author with any problems they might have. Don't just write something like... This is stupid... or something like that. It doesn't help. I know some people might wonder why I'm writing the story as I am, but like the title says its a story as if choices were made differently. The story is going to follow cannon for the most part but at the same time wont. I don't claim to be an expert on Magi so somethings will be different. So comment, follow, favorite, or whatever. I'll be trying to post a chapter each week of at the latest every other week.**


End file.
